


captured in midnight sunshine

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Series: of kings and their kingdoms [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (how else am i going to explain the candles just lighting by themselves), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Daich will take care of it, Fluff, M/M, No worries, Nothing explicit, Tiny Angsts?, allusion to sexy times, as well as osaaka, hints of magic, just know kurosemi exists in the background, minimum plot? idk guys, soft, some other time though, technically part of a series BUT you do not have to have read the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: Atsumu would show up, unannounced.He would stand by the balcony, waiting.Then he’d come forward, and Daichi, with his own rough hands, would push a strand of Atsumu’s hair out of the way, let his hands filt behind the man’s head. He’d look past the shadows of the mask–past it’s white and the glaring red paint–and he’d find dun eyes watching him with the level of trust Daichi only gave to his inner court.-Or, Daichi is the king of Karasuno, who loves Atsumu, a spy.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sawamura Daichi
Series: of kings and their kingdoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	captured in midnight sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me up with rarepairs my dudes because this is the rarest rarepair i think i've done YET (at least when i wrote that daikita fic there were like... three other fics i think at the time)
> 
> ANYWAYS. NOTES: this is technically part of a royalty series i'm doing. the first part is OsaAka, and all you need to know is that Akaashi is the prince of Fukurodani, and Osamu (and Atsumu) are the son's of the Fukurodani royal cook. also kurosemi is there too.
> 
> they are only mentioned here for plot purposes.
> 
> enjoy!!

**♔ ♔**   
  


_Love is looking into his eyes and_

_forgetting about the world around you._

_It’s feeling his kiss hours after he’s gone._

_It’s remembering how he smells like and_

_loving his scent more than anyone else’s._

  
  


**♔ ♔**

  
  
  


The door behind him shut with a thud. 

Finally, he let himself take a breath. Here in his dark chambers, only lit by candles on the walls, his crown wasn’t nearly as heavy. Daichi took that moment to close his eyes and let the quiet of his room consume him.

He could still hear Tanaka and Noya making their rounds in the hall outside his room, even after he’d told them to take the night off. Sooner or later, Suga and Asahi would come by and eventually coax them to going to dinner–and then, finally, leave Daichi in full quiet, full privacy. 

The day had been filled with nothing but _meetings_ , inner court meetings with of course the people he’d only ever trust to be in his inner court, in the court of crows.

_Send extra patrols to our Shiratorizawa border._

_No, our extra numbers should be sent along Johzenji._

_What about split numbers?_

_Neither borders are giving us reason to worry._

_We don’t need to send extra to either._

_What about towards Fukurodani?_

_Fukurodani isn’t causing issues._

_They want an alliance, not a war._

_Okay, but there was this skirmish–_

_Who cares about a small skirmish–_

Voices from those meetings continued to swarm in his head. With slow steps, he walked through his chambers. The bricks of the walls were just as heavy as the gold of his crown on his head.

There was pressure though on his shoulders, his royal cape of black feathers, and it trailed after him as he walked the length of the attached parlour, towards his bedroom.

At the king of Karasuno, there would only ever be pressure on his shoulder when his kingdom has been in the shadows for hundreds of years. He had not only an entire kingdom he wanted to keep safe, protected, but friends like family he knew would protect _him_ no matter the cost.

He only wanted to be able to offer them the same protection.

Sometimes that meant making connections outside of the eyes and ears of those friends.

Daichi walked down two, three steps from an archway, into his bedroom. Candles flared to life, and drapes of amber over his bed gleamed, calling him to take rest, to _sleep._ There were few nights where he actually slept under what should be the comfort of feather filled blankets, heavy over his world-weary body. Those nights were only made recent, within the previous year.

Tonight, though, he knew it would be another sleepless evening, in a bed empty say for himself.

Rustling by his windows caught his ears.

He turned, slowly, to the open windows of his balcony. Curtains to flutter from the wind and the cool air tickled his skin.

Someone was being a little too obvious.

“Daichi-san~” said _someone_ cooed, “Yer guard is down. What woulda happened if somebody came in to kill ya?”

Daichi’s eyes swooped to the voice.

From behind the curtains, a form Daichi knew as Atsumu, stepped out. 

The other was in dark leathers, a fox mask covering his face, but Daichi didn’t see a visible glinting of one of the other’s knives–a telltale sign he wasn’t there for business. Whatever business he had, had been taken care of already. His black top pulled over his shoulders and their broad expanse, with a dark hood over his head. The brown leather of his vest was strapped in the front, but over his shoulder there was his quiver, empty, and his bow. Further down, his black pants were tucked into boots made of the same leather of his vest.

Daichi would know, because he had them commissioned for Atsumu.

“It’s a good thing you’re not here to kill me then,” he said, voice low as the lighting in his room. Past the fox mask, under the shadows of the slit eyes, he could feel Atsumu’s gaze watching him.

Atsumu wouldn’t kill Daichi.

Because he was a spy for Karasuno, through Daichi’s connection with the assassin brotherhood located in Inarizaki.

“You can take your mask off,” Daichi started, beckoning Atsumu over with a fingered movement. “Especially if you plan to stay the night.”

He wouldn’t kill Daichi, because Atsumu loved him. Because he was the reason Daichi ever got any sleep.

He heard the other man give a puff of air, before hands hired to kill raised to his face. He first pushed the hood off his head. Stark blonde hair made it’s appearance. Under the flames of the candles in the room, the man’s hair was like liquid gold.

Instead of continuing the movement to take off the mask, he travelled forward. His boots on the wooden floors made the lightest _tap tap_ sound, until they stopped and Atsumu was standing in front of him. 

“Take it off for me?” Atsumu’s muffled tone didn’t hide his want as much as he likely thought it did. It was like this everytime.

Atsumu would show up, unannounced.

He would stand by the balcony, waiting.

Then he’d come forward, and Daichi, with his own rough hands, would push a strand of Atsumu’s hair out of the way, let his hands filt behind the man’s head. He’d look past the shadows of the mask–past it’s white and the glaring red paint–and he’d find dun eyes watching him with the level of trust Daichi only gave to his inner court. 

Atsumu would not kill him.

Daichi reached up like he had numerous times before, letting gold strands fall through his fingertips. 

“The brown is starting to come through the roots again,” he said, as he unlatched the loops at the back of Atsumu’s head.

They sighed at the same time as the mask fell away. Atsumu wrinkled his nose but he gave Daichi a lopsided smile. Under his eyes were marks where the mask had imprinted on his skin. A need to rub the lines out of his skin itched at Daichi’s fingertips.

He wouldn’t kill Daichi, because Daichi loved him too.

“Fukurodani is a five days ride,” Daichi said softly, rubbing his fingers into the crown of Atsumu’s head, gently massaging where the mask’s straps had been too tight. “Why didn’t you send a crow? Let me know you were coming? That way, maybe, you wouldn’t have had to crawl through a window again.”

“Dai-san,” Atsumu purred, leaning his head back into the movement, closing his eyes. “I’m a _spy_. If I can’t climb up to a balcony, through some window then I’d be out of business.”

“Did you leave the door open on purpose then?”

Atsumu grumbled, “I didn’t wanna scare ya, Daichi.”

Daichi smiled at the pout that came to Atsumu’s lips. “You’re so sweet.”

“Daichi!” He whined. He took the mask from Daichi’s hands though as Daichi brushed past, electricity shooting between their shoulders. Daichi ignored the warmth that burst in his chest–a warmth that encapsulated his entire body anytime he was within arm's reach of Atsumu.

“Don’t let anyone else know, or your reputation would be ruined,” Daichi continued as he walked to the balcony doors. He closed them with a subdued click.

Suga would tell him he’s testing fate. Asahi would agree, but beg that Daichi and Atsumu be safe.

This hadn’t started because Daichi had wanted a bed partner–only because he’d taken circumstances into his own hands and decided to employ the Foxes Guild by masked words from the Inarizaki prince, Kita.

At the time, when he’d snuck out of the castle and met with Atsumu more than a year ago, he hadn’t been sure what to expect–but simpered smiles and coy laughter was at the far end of his thoughts. 

_Yer scared of enemies who haven’t attacked yet,_ Atsumu had said that night.

_When they do,_ Daichi had answered, pushing a leather pouch stiff of gold coins, _will you be worse than my enemies?_

Atsumu had given him a look of fascination. Then, _Yer enemies won’t see it coming, yer’majesty._

Daichi pulled the curtains over the windows and balcony doors, bathing both Atsumu and himself in honey fire. The flames of the candles rose higher in the dark, painting longer shadows under Atsumu’s eyes, and down the expanse of his back. 

Atsumu turned his head over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on Daichi. 

He was quiet. Pensive.

Atsumu was a lot of things, but quiet was not one of them. He liked to talk. He liked to go on about his travels–about the one bluebird he saw in a tree that was larger than any other ( _It was!)_. He liked looking up at Daichi while his head laid in Daichi’s lap, with Daichi’s fingers fluttering across his scalp, drifting through his strands of hair–hair that fell from Daichi’s fingers like liquor poured from the sun. Atsumu liked chatting, and falling asleep in Daichi’s bed wrapped in Daichi’s heavy blankets.

He was rarely pensive in the way that boded a long conversation.

Maybe Atsumu’s business for the night wasn’t finished after all.

Daichi waited. He watched Atsumu roll his lips over each other in thought, and his fingers tug on the buttons of his leather vest.

“I–” Atsumu started, only to close his lips.

“Hmm?” Daichi soothed, stepping back towards the other. Atsumu moved so his hands were pressed on his own hips–where his fingers looked like they were digging for the flesh underneath.

Atsumu’s voice resonated in his ear, nervousness shaking the edges of his voice. “I have a favor to ask.”

“Anything,” Daichi said. He reached a hand up, brushing his thumb over Atsumu’s cheek–just where the mask’s line had engraved itself to the other’s skin–pleased with the red it brought to Atsumu’s skin. “Let me do anything for you.”

Something flashed in Atsumu’s gaze. Something _else_ than what he was going to ask. He was concentrated and his eyes became hooded, gazing down at Daichi’s mouth. Atsumu tongued his own lips, leaving his tongue to peek from red lips. 

He stayed silent still, his fingers filtted over the bottom of Daichi’s top.

Daichi would, to any ends of the earth, give Atsumu everything he wanted, needed. He didn’t think he would have ever done that before they’d met, when his kingdom was all he’d had in mind.

He thinks, sometimes, that he would carry his kingdom with Atsumu by his side. And that thought sends him spiraling because _how?_

Atsumu took a breath–

To change whatever he was thinking to what he was previously.

“Ya know the prince of Nekoma,” he stated.

“Kuroo?” Daichi blinked at Atsumu. “We’ve known each other for years. Outside of the alliance our kingdoms have, we’re also friends.”

“Prince Kuroo is in Fukurodani right now.”

“Yes, for negotiations of an alliance.”  
  


Of course he knew this. Kuroo had sent a crow days before he left for the alliance meeting with concerns that the king, his father, still planned to use him as a pawn–particularly with a marriage between Kuroo and Fukurodani’s own prince, Akaashi Keiji. 

Also, with Fukurodani’s queen so eager for power with _Karasuno,_ she would give her son for marriage to Nekoma–an easy hand to Daichi’s own kingdom since Daichi continually rejected their marriage offers.

For the better part of the past year, Kuroo had been trying to convince his father of other ways of an alliance that didn’t constitute over his hand in marriage.

Considering Kuroo was in love with a knight of Shiratorizawa, and being a romantic, entering a loveless marriage for political advantage was not in his plans.

Atsumu took another breath, wrinkling his nose again, clouded thoughts covered his expression. Daichi had always been a better read than people thought–it’s why many of the other kingdoms where so startled after meeting him–and he could, for the most part, read Atsumu like the back of his pal. As if he were the sword he’d kept on his belt daily. He saw that sword, used it for training, would know it with his eyes closed and blindfolded as he palmed the hilt and its pattern. 

His expression was concerned–but closed off. He was near unreadable. He didn’t like to ask for things, because he didn’t think he deserved them. No matter how much Daichi loved him, for how long, that may not go away. But Daichi knew with every fiber in his existence, in the power that being a king gave him, he’d try his best.

Daichi was nothing, if not determined.

“My brother, ‘Samu, well–”

_Murdered someone?_ was Daichi’s immediate thought. 

(Come on, when you knew people like Suga and Tanaka, you couldn’t be too careful.)

“–he’s kinda, sorta, in love with the Fukurodani prince.”

_What?!_

“What?” Daichi said, stunned.

“And,” Atsumu continued, dragging the sound out, before putting his head on Daichi’s shoulder, “the Fukurodani prince loves him too?”

“ _What_?” Daichi resounded. 

Kuroo hadn’t said _anything_ about that. Did he know? How many in Fukurodani knew that one of the sons of the head cook of the castle was? What? Vying for the prince's hand in marriage? By Fukurodani law, because Daichi had it memorized, Osamu wasn’t eligible.

Akaashi Keiji had to marry nobility.

Kuroo didn’t have to, but it was highly encouraged, and it had to be approved by Nekoma’s courts.

Osamu wasn’t nobility.

Atsumu wasn’t nobility either.

Daichi though–

Daichi was.

Daichi was and–

He would give Atsumu the world.

Before Daichi could say anything, Atsumu continued, “Dai, my brother and I–ya know–we, we’re _complicated_ , but he’s my brother–”

Atsumu’s arms slipped around Daichi’s waist. His voice cracked and he–

He was bare and exposed, stripped for the weather of emotions and existence to batter into his skin.

“He’s my _brother,_ ‘n he’s stupidly fucking in love with this prince, and I can’t do anything Dai, I can’t do _anything–_ ”

Atsumu’s nose buried into Daichi’s neck. Daichi tugged the taller into his body, letting his form mold and meld against Daichi’s own, till he could feel Atsumu’s moving, breathing, chest against his own; until his fast paced heart thumped like it was Daichi’s own.

Daichi could smell the outside in the other man’s hair–the sky and it’s blue vastness shining on Atsumu, and the wind blowing in the other’s hair. He could smell the freedom.

He could feel the freedom in the broadness of his back–he could feel the freedom falling away, to be replaced like a fox in a trap.

“Dai,” he sighed into Daichi’s skin. “I don’t know what to do, and you–”

Daichi stroked the length of his back, past his leathers, letting him have a moment. “Shh,” Daichi murmured into his hair. “I’ll think of something.”

Forget all of his meetings tomorrow. He’d figure this out.

He had to.

Atsumu’s hands gripped him closer, tighter, for just a second, before letting go completely. When he pulled away, his eyes were red rimmed, but instead of concern flooding his expression, there was determination.

_There he is_ , Daichi thought.

Daichi stroked the back of Atsumu’s neck, pressing his fingers past his shoulders where his quiver and bow exposed themselves. 

“Take these off for me, Atsumu?” 

Without a word, Atsumu stepped away. He took his empty quiver and his bow, the strap of the quiver pulling on the fabric of his shirt and the vest. He placed them by the window.

_In case he needs to leave quickly,_ Daichi thought. He hated it, but he knew it was true. They’d had too many close calls for him to _not._ He didn’t want to have another _almost_ run in with Ennoshita, their court healer, in case he came by for a random checkup.

Daichi continued to watch Atsumu unbutton and unlayer himself for a moment. He turned back to his bed, to the pull of the dark canopy curtains, to the plush layers waiting. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, with his cape pulling over his shoulders and draping it’s black feathers over the edge. The bottom of the cape feathered the ground, pulled near his feet, and made for a black hole around his shoes. His own shadow cast over it from the candles by the head of the bed.

A moment later, another shadow joined his own.

Daichi looked up where Atsumu presented himself. His leathers were gone, his shoes were off. The base of his outfit, the black shirt and dark trousers, were just as shadowed as the space behind him. Atsumu’s eyes were drawn down at Daichi–roving over his face, his jaw, past his shoulders and arms, towards his lap. 

“Come ‘ere,” Daichi breathed, staring up at him, patting his lap. 

Atsumu said nothing as he moved, vixen thighs pressed on either side of Daichi’s waist. The man seated himself on Daichi’s lap, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Atsumu was quiet when it counted–now it counted. His fingers, carved from an assassin guild–carved to kill, for the right price–those same fingers dragged across Dacihi’s chest.

Those same fingers worked Daichi’s heavy cape off, before they moved in a known pattern, to Daichi’s waist. He unbuttoned the line of clasps down Daichi’s white shirt before untucking it from his trousers. 

Hot hands pressed in Daichi’s chest, where his skin was now naked to the night.

“Focus on me,” Daichi whispered, voice firm nonetheless.

Atsumu met his gaze before leaning forward, brushing his nose on Daichi’s. His bangs tickled at Daichi’s forehead, but the strands were soft and silken. 

“Just focus on me. I’ll take care of everything else,” Daichi breathed over Atsumu’s skin, over his neck, until Atsumu shivered under his hands.

Atsumu loosened underneath his words, under his mouth as it skimmed over the shuddering pulse of his beating blood. 

Five days, even on the fastest horse the kingdoms had to offer, was a long ride. Five days by himself, thinking about a situation he felt helpless to prevent–was even longer.

“Take care of me Dai?”  
  


“Always.”

With Atsumu's tongue pressed into his mouth, they fell back into the bed. Daichi's cape landed on the ground, leaving it's impression by the sound of rustling of fabric–leaving the two of them with only each other.

  
  
  


**♔ ♔**

  
  
  


When Daichi woke up the following morning, Atsumu was gone. 

The curtains of his balcony were open, a window drawn, cool morning air falling over himself and taking over whatever warmth Atsumu had left behind in the sheet.

Where they had placed Daichi’s crown on the side table there was an origami fox perched in the middle. 

  
  
  
  


**♔ ♔**

  
  
  


_It’s perfection when he’s standing beside you,_

_and realizing that every moment he’s not with you_

_is just a moment too long._

  
  
  
  


♔ ♔

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaichi)
> 
> SDFHKSJDF HOPE YALL ENJOYED.
> 
> the next part of this series is kurosemi. with the fourth part being a conclusion with a focus on osaaka. 
> 
> i have....... another atsudai fic i'm working on. nsfw. be prepared.


End file.
